


Trapped

by Lire_Casander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Trapped

Harry stood under the mistletoe, unable to move until someone as fool as him fell in the trap and walked right to the same spot where the mistletoe was. It was a magical kind of mistletoe; Harry knew he wouldn't be free of its spell unless someone kissed him – in the deserted corridor, it seemed an impossible mission.

He could hear a whistle at the other end of the corridor, and hoped against hope that it would be a student. _Any_ student. When the blond hair that was Malfoy's appeared, Harry wished he had hoped less vaguely.

"My, Potter, it seems you are stuck there." The blond smirked, standing apart, far from the mistletoe influence. "Need any help?"

"No. Not yours, at least."

Malfoy had a look above Harry's head. "What would happen if I decided to step forward?"

"You know it fully well."

"I'd have to kiss you," Draco smirked even more. "Half the school longing to catch those wonderful red lips and I'm the one... Interesting..."

"Malfoy, don't you dare!"

But Draco Malfoy dared, stepping into the influence area of the mistletoe, feeling immediately dragged towards Harry's lips. It didn't matter that Harry hadn't agreed, the magic worked on its own.

And he was kissing Malfoy.

Which surprisingly wasn't unpleaseant at all.

Tongues swirled, teeth clashed, hands gripped and throats moaned, and then it was over, even if Harry wanted more. He watched a flushed Draco Malfoy looking up at him at the same time as his body felt the pressure of the magical bonds disappearing. But he didn't move.

Maybe kissing Draco Malfoy was something he liked.  



End file.
